Forever Alone
by Son of Jason
Summary: Freddy watches as Bonnie and Chica start to form a bond together. He's always loved Bonnie, but will he be able to seal the deal before it is too late? Or will he have to find somebody else to heal his broken heart?
1. Feelings

**Forever Alone**

**Chapter One: "Feelings"**

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza;_

Freddy sat and watched as Bonnie and Chica practiced their roles in the band. The two were still shy around each other, but it was evident that they were indeed gaining a close bond. A bond that Freddy didn't like.

Not many people would think animatronics capable of love, but Freddy wasn't your normal animatronic. Years ago, a Purple Man killed six children and left their bodies to rot. Those childrens' souls found their ways into Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Goldie, and Puppet. Recently, another victim of the Purple Man was found and he became the animatronic Leo.

With that being said, Freddy could feel emotions. He felt a very powerful emotion called love towards Bonnie, but Bonnie in turn found love in Chica. Seeing the two get so close together was tearing at Freddy's mechanical heartstrings. He had to try to get together with Bonnie, but how could he do it if Chica's in the way?

Freddy rested his head in his paws. Maybe he should just let the two get together. Bonnie would be happy with Chica, but what would be there for Freddy? A sigh escaped the bear before he finally made up his mind. He would try to get together with Bonnie and hope that Bonnie returned his feelings. The only question left in Freddy's mind was how to actually pull this off.

After a moment of thought, he guessed the best option would be to get a wing man, somebody who would help him try to get together with the rabbit. Goldie? No, they weren't on the best of terms. Puppet? Freddy didn't know whether or not he could trust the guy. Foxy? No, he wouldn't take things seriously. Chica and Bonnie obviously can't help him, so that left Freddy with one person left: Leo.

The lion had died as an adult so he should be mature enough to take Freddy seriously. With his decision made, Freddy got up from his table and wandered off towards the security office.

Leo had recently befriended their current guard. The man's name was Mike Schmidt and he was the very definition of rude. When Freddy entered the office, Mike stuck out his tongue at the bear, earning him a growl from Freddy. The two weren't exactly on the best of terms since Freddy had tried to stuff him into a suit. Leo looked up from the monitor after hearing the growl and smiled at Freddy.

"Hey Freddy, what do you need?" The lion's happy persona made it hard for Freddy to believe that he could ever be friends with such a lowlife like Mike. Well, you know what they say. Opposites attract.

"I need to speak to you in private." Freddy nodded his head towards Mike. Leo narrowed his eyes.

"You know that you can trust Mike, Freddy." He said. "Whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of him." Freddy sighed. There was no arguing with Leo. He was just one of those people whom you couldn't sway them from their decisions.

"I really would like to speak in private." Freddy said. "This is an extremely personal matter."

"Don't worry Freddy." The lion replied. "Mike won't tell a soul! Right Mike?"  
"No promises." Leo shot Mike an irritated look. He then turned back to Freddy and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Freddy sighed once again.

"Fine!" Freddy spat. "But if he tells anyone..."

"I'll take full responsibility." The lion said. "Scout's honor."

"The truth is..." Freddy gulped. "I'm in love with Bonnie..."

Leo smiled at Freddy, happy for him. Mike on the other hand, he burst out laughing.

"Really Fazfuck?" Both Leo and Freddy flinch. "I thought your counterpart was supposed to be the gay one!"

"Mike..." Leo said, rubbing his temple. "First off, don't cuss because Freddy and the others are still kids. Second of all, because Freddy was possessed by a little girl, Freddy is technically a girl so it isn't even homosexual."

"Whatever." Mike said, flicking through the cameras. If there was one thing the lion detested about the guard, it was his colorful vocabulary.

"Well, anyway. Getting back to the task at hand, Freddy that's great! You should go speak to him about it!" Leo stuck up his hand for a high-five. He didn't receive one.

"It's not as simple as that." Freddy stated. "He's falling for Chica."

"Oh..." Leo put his hand down. "Let me guess, you want our help."  
"Our?" Freddy questioned.

"Mike's and my help." Mike beat Freddy to the protesting.

"No! I am not helping out Fazfuck!" The two animatronics flinch again.

"Language!" Leo shouts. "And yes you are because you owe me for saving you last week! I'm the only reason Freddy isn't trying to stuff you in a suit right now!"

"Fine, but only because you saved my ass from that fox!" Leo gave the guard a glare. "Language..." Mike mocked before setting the monitor down.

"So what are they doing now?" Leo asked.

"Practicing." Freddy said.

"Hey Mike, you hungry?" Leo asked with a smirk on his face.

"Little bit, why?" The guard questioned.

"Because I have a plan..."


	2. Practice

**Chapter Two: "Practice"**

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza;_

"That is quite possibly the worst plan I've ever heard." Freddy says.

"And what would you suggest Mr. Optimism?" The bear looks down at the ground and mumbles something. "Thought so." The lion smirked.

The plan was for Leo to lure Chica away from the stage with the prospect of cooking something for Mike. Meanwhile, Freddy will make his move and ask Bonnie if he wants to keep practicing with the bear. The way the lion suggested it, Freddy and Bonnie would only have a mere 15 minutes to practice and it wouldn't even be very romantic, but Leo promised that he was working on some little details. In fact, he was printing off a song sheet for the hopefully soon to be couple to rehearse as they went over the plan.

Freddy was surprised that the guard present in the room was keeping his mouth shut. Usually, Mike would have blurted out a joke or insult after every sentence, but now he just stared ahead. Either he actually wanted this to happen, or he was on drugs. Freddy wouldn't have been surprised if it was the latter of the two.

"Check this out!" He said when the sheets were done. Freddy took one look at the lyrics and scowled.

"You want me to sing a song about writing a love song in front of him?" The bear shoved the papers back into the lion's arms. "No."

"What's your problem with "Cooler Than Me"?" He asked, looking offended. "I listen to it all the time..." Freddy scoffed.

"It's a love song!" He said, waving his arms around. "The only more obvious hint would be if you were to make me hold a sign while I sang that says: I love you Bonnie!"

"Jeez, calm down Fazfuck! Do you want him to hear you from all the way over here or what?" The guard held up his hands to his head as if Freddy were screaming at the top of his synthetic lungs. That was the Mike that Freddy knew.

"Mike..." Leo sighed. He was just about at the point of giving up on reforming the young adult. "Listen, if I suggest it then Bonnie should be clueless. It will only draw attention to your true feelings if you freak out about it."

"But why wouldn't we just practice our regular agenda?"

"Freddy, just trust me. I know what I'm doing." The lion straightened out his papers and left the office. "See you guys in a minute!"

Freddy and Mike sat there in an awkward silence. The only noise that could be heard was the fan. Mike flipped up the monitor and found Leo talking to Bonnie. He couldn't hear a word they were saying, but it was obvious he was talking about the song.

"So Freddy," Mike spoke with gentleness in his voice, which surprised Freddy, "are you serious about all of this?"

"Yes..." Freddy answered with caution because he still didn't trust the guard. To him, all guards were his enemy. Mike just nodded his head as if it was what he had expected. A ghost of a smile was present on his lips. "What's got you so happy?"

"Why, whatever do you mean Fazfuck?" The gentleness was gone, replaced by the usual annoying air surrounding the guard's words.

"Language Mike!" Leo said as he reentered the office. "They're practicing that song now, so it won't be awkward when Freddy starts playing since Bonnie will be used to the song."

"I wish you'd tell us all of the other 'little details' that you've left out." Freddy's tone came out the wrong way, but if the lion noted any rudeness or hostility, he didn't show it.

"Just wait for my signal. When it's around a good time, I'll go to the kitchen and start baking. Since Chica is very sensitive about her kitchen, she will follow me in to make sure I don't blow it up." Leo opened his mouth to say more, but Freddy once again interrupted him.

"How are you sure she won't think you are capable enough to handle this on your own?" The bear did have a point.

"Freddy, when Chica last cooked with me, I failed at washing the dishes." Mike tried, but failed to hold in a snicker. Leo glared at him. "At any rate, she won't let me near her ovens without guidance."  
"How can you fail at washing dishes?" Freddy asked. Leo blushed.

"My mom never made me do small chores like that." He said. "I only did the big stuff, like painting the bathroom."

"Yeah, cause nothing says I love you like a nice good paint job for the shitter." Mike teased. The guard couldn't see, but Freddy could. Along with the lion's flinch, a small tear rolled down his face. His past life was always a touchy subject, and now he was obviously being reminded of the family he left behind.

"Just be quiet Mike, please?" He begged. Mike only rolled his eyes. "Freddy, you shouldn't be around here in case it looks suspicious. Go organize the heads in the back while you wait." The last thing Freddy wanted to do was leave the lion alone with Mike when he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, but it was impossible to argue with him.

* * *

Leo gave it about an hour before he rolled his plan into action. He had eventually grown tired of Mike's constant bad attitude, so after a while he went to hang with Bonnie and Chica. When he arrived at the stage, he was met with the worst singing of "Cooler Than Me" that he had ever heard. He tried to explain to Chica which syllables she needed to stress, but she just looked at him as if he were speaking Italian. Eventually, he just decided to head back to the office and borrow the monitor for a second.

"Hey Mike, can I borrow the monitor?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'll get fired."  
"I only need it to look up a video!"  
"No."

Leo finally gave up and decided to look for his phone instead. The lion opened the door to Goldie's room. The yellow bear was nowhere in sight, but Leo's phone from when he was a human sat in a pool of dried blood. Leo picked up his phone and showed Bonnie and Chica a video that contained the song they were singing. After about ten minutes of Kidz Bop reruns, Chica was finally able to get the notes right. No wonder she was only the backup singer.

Leo then returned to the office where he waited for showtime. When it was time, the lion gave Mike a nudge.

"Hey Leo, can you make me a pizza?" He said in a loud, fake voice. It was painfully obvious that Mike was putting on a show.

"Sure thing Mike!" Leo said with glee in a convincing manner. It wasn't that Leo was a better actor, it was more because Mike wasn't putting in any effort. Then again, Leo couldn't blame him. As if on cue, Chica's voice rang out.

"You are not going anywhere near my kitchen." She called from down the hall. Leo gave Mike a smile before going to meet with the chicken.

"But Mike's hungry!" Leo complained.

"Well I don't want my kitchen to become a nuclear blast zone." She argued.

"Then come help me make it."

"I can't, Bonnie needs me to practice with him."

"I'm sure Bonnie could find someone else to practice with, besides a pizza doesn't take long to make." Chica looked back at Bonnie nervously.

"Well who would you suggest he practice with?" She asked. Leo scratched his chin for a moment, pretending to be deep in thought.

"How about Freddy? He's in the band and knows how to sing." The other two animatronics glanced nervously at each other. Finally, Bonnie sighed.

"Don't worry about it Chica, I'll be fine."

"You sure Bonnie?"

"Yeah, but where is Freddy? I haven't seen him in a while." Bonnie looked around to see if the bear was anywhere in sight, but didn't see him.

"Last I saw, he was in the back." Leo then turned towards the kitchen. "Come on Chica!" He said as he jogged to the door. The chicken gave Bonnie one final confused look before following the lion.

* * *

"Freddy?" Bonnie peered into the dark room. Freddy, who was fiddling around with the endoskeleton on the table, looked at Bonnie and smiled.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Um, do you want to practice with me?" Freddy gave the bunny a confused look.

"I thought you were practicing with Chica?" He asked.

"She's cooking right now." Freddy nodded.

"Ok then." He got up from his sitting position. "Let's go."

Upon nearing the stage, Freddy quickened his pace and picked up the sheets Leo had given them. "Is this what you've been practicing?" He asked. Bonnie could feel the blush appear on his face. Freddy must have noticed because he quickly apologized. "We can do something else if you don't feel comfortable with this song."

"No, it's fine." Bonnie said, which surprised even himself. The last thing he expected to perform with Freddy was a love song. Freddy nodded and picked up his microphone. He switched it to off so that he wouldn't bother anyone else in the building.

"Let's get started." He said with a smile. Bonnie picked up his guitar and made sure everything was tuned right. The bunny then motioned for Freddy to start singing.

"_If I could write you a song and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arms..."_

* * *

Leo was once again proving that he sucked at cooking. Chica always chose to make homemade pizza instead of the store brands, but she wasn't sure if the lion could handle it. She had decided to just let him handle the simple measurements and ingredient fetching, but he was even messing up that. When she asked for the tomato paste, Leo gave her fresh tomatoes and he gave her only a pinch of cheese when she asked for an entire bag of mozzarella.

"Sorry!" He'd say whenever she pointed out his mistakes. He would never make more than one mistake at a time, which was good, but he still messed up pretty frequently.

"Just let me handle it from here!" She finally snapped. Leo dutifully stood to the side, but he then tried to make small talk with her.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of Mike's mouth." He ranted. "He keeps acting like such a jerk whenever Freddy is around! And you'd think he'd be nicer to him since..." Leo then paused as if he were about to say something that he shouldn't.

"Since what?" The chicken held her spreading spoon just over the blob of paste on the pie.

"Since I told him what we really are." He said, looking down at his feet. Chica wasn't convinced. Mike had actually learned about that before Leo had told him and the lion knew that. He was hiding something... "Well, I'm gonna go tell Mike that you'll be done soon. Bye." Before she could object, Leo left the room. When he opened the door, she caught a quick glimpse of Freddy singing with Bonnie.

* * *

"_You never say hey or remember my name and it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me..."_

Freddy couldn't have felt more nervous as he finished up the song. When he finished, Bonnie clapped and smiled.

"You did great Freddy!" He said. Freddy felt himself blush.

"Thanks Bonnie." He patted the bunny on the back before heading off the stage. "I think I'm gonna go scare the night guard." Bonnie nodded and went back to strumming the tune of the song they had just performed. It had been one of the happiest moments of his life, singing for Bonnie. Fortunately, Leo had done his math right and Bonnie was still oblivious.

As Freddy snuck up on the security office, he could hear voices. It sounded like Leo and Mike were in an argument. As Freddy made his way to the east hall corner, he tried to listen in on what they were saying.

"This may be your last chance!" Leo said.

"There aren't any more chances for me." Mike said. "It's too late."

"But Mike..." The lion went silent. Freddy could almost imagine the glare Mike must be giving Leo. Freddy decided this was the best moment to strike, as neither even expect him to be back from his 'date' yet. He stood in the unlit door for a few seconds before jumping in and giving out a loud shriek.

Unfortunately, the scare seemed to affect Leo more than Mike. Since Mike had worked here for a while, he was used to being on edge and waiting for an attack. Leo, however, thought of this place as his home and had built up a false sense of security. As it so happens, Leo was sitting by the desk as he argued with Mike. When he jumped, he hit his head off of the edge of the table.

Freddy winced as he saw a few involuntary tears fall from Leo's eyes. The lion then held his head tightly as he fell back onto the floor. The security guard glared at the animatronic bear.

"What the heck Freddy?!" He yelled. Freddy then noticed that Mike's eyes were rimmed in red, as if he too had been crying.

"I'm sorry Leo! I only meant to scare Mike!"  
"Hey!"  
"It's fine Freddy, I just need to lie down." Some tears still streamed from his eyes. Freddy felt guilty. Here he was, harming the one person who was really trying to help him with his love problems.

"Here, let me help you." Mike once again had that gentle tone to his voice. He helped the lion get up and shot Freddy an evil glare before helping the lion head towards Pirate's Cove.

"I'm sorry..."


	3. Night Out

**Chapter Three: "Night Out"**

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza;_

Leo was in a considerably better mood. Not only was his headache pretty much gone, but he found the perfect opportunity for another plan. The holiday season was nearing. Since children were expected to be with their family for Christmas, the Pizzeria was closed for the entire week. Of course, Mike still did his shift at night, the place still needed to be watched.

Anyways, Leo's plan was going to be dangerous. It could possibly get Mike fired, himself scrapped, and all of his friends heartbroken. His plan was on a whole new level of stupid. But before he could pull off this piece of 'genius' in his mind, he needed to lay the foundations for it down. With that being said, the lion proceeded to lock everyone in the kitchen.

While his friends banged and screeched for freedom on the other side of the door, Leo went to work. He went in the back and found a box of ornaments he had been stealing from a nearby grocery store whenever he had the chance. He had tinsel, lights, bulbs, and even a tree. He wasn't usually one for thievery, especially since he had walked in on a thief when he was 12, but he couldn't buy it because he was an animatronic.

With decorations in hand, Leo began to spruce up the dining area. It took him most of the afternoon to put up all of the lights. What time he had left was spent on the tree and its decorations. Just as he hung the last bulb on the tree, the front door opened.

"Holy shit..." Mike had just walked in for his shift. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw all of the sparkling tinsel and the blinking lights.

"Like what I've done?" Leo asked. The lion chuckled as the guard did a little spin to look at the room.

"Remind me to call you next time I need a bathroom painted." Leo smiled satisfactorily. He loved it when people praised his work.

"Hey Mike, mind opening the kitchen door for me?" He said as he put the cardboard box off to the side. The oblivious guard nodded and turned the knob on the door. Seconds later, he was dog piled by screaming animatronics.

"GAAAAH!" Mike screamed from the bottom of the pile. Leo couldn't help but to laugh at his predicament: Trapped under a pile of his nightmare fuel. Eventually, the animatronics began to calm down as they noticed the change to their home.

"Wow laddie, ye've really outdone yourself." Leo's mentor and partner, Foxy, told him.

"Just next time you plan on redecorating, don't lock us in a room." Goldie growled. The yellow bear was leaning on Puppet's shoulder.

"Sorry, but I don't like having an audience while I work." Leo gave him a sheepish smile. Goldie only sneered and teleported away. The bear liked to do that when he got mad.

It was time to move on to step two. While the others continued to admire the lion's work, Leo went to the office. He undid the bandanna fastened to his head and started to write down names on pieces of paper. When he was finished, he went out of the west hall door and knocked in the wall that led to Goldie's room.

"Hey Gold, I need you to meet me in the dining area." The lion only heard grumbling in response. Hoping that meant yes, Leo went to the dining area. "Gather 'round everybody!" He waved his paw to get their attention. He held out his bandanna, which he had filled with everyone's name. "Pick a name, any name!"

Chica stuck her wing into the hat and pulled out a single slip. "I got-"

"Sh! It's a secret!" He gave her a small wink. "You wouldn't be a Secret Santa if you gave out who you are giving a present to!" The others stared at him, confused.

"_How exactly are we supposed to get presents for our person_?" Puppet asked in his echoed voice. The lion gave him a wink too.

"You'll see." Everyone picked a slip after that. When everyone had picked, two slips remained for Leo to choose from since Goldie had not left his room. Leo blindly picked up one of the slips and opened it. He had gotten Mike. Leo smirked to himself as he knew exactly what he would give the guard.

"Is that last one blank?" Bonnie asked.

"No, Goldie was supposed to pick too." A thought suddenly came to the lion. "Did anyone get themselves?" The animatronics all check their slips again. Nobody had gotten themselves by some miracle.

"_I'll take Goldie's to him._" Puppet offered. Leo gave him the last slip and Puppet glided off towards Goldie's room.

Leo took a deep breath. Time for step three, the stupid step.

"So, anyone care for a night outside?"

* * *

And so, the animatronics were finally outside after years of wasting away in a pizza joint. Mike was furious for Leo's suggestion, but the lion promised that he would delete the footage so that Mr. Fazbear would have no idea that they had left. Mike agreed that they could leave, but he was staying behind.

Goldie had decided to join the group. Even though he couldn't walk on his own, Puppet was glad to lend his shoulder so the yellow bear was finally coming out of his lonely, depressed shell.

Being outside at midnight during a snowstorm wasn't very appealing to most people, so the streets of town were pretty much empty. The animatronics were free to do whatever they wanted. While Foxy started a snowball fight with Bonnie, Goldie, and Puppet, Leo decided to slink away from the others. He stopped in front of the Dollar General and left a wad of cash. Payback for the decorations.

"Behind ye laddie!" Foxy shouted. Leo turned to get an entire face full of snow, courtesy of Chica. The lion coughed up some of the snow before grinning at the chicken.

"It's on now."

* * *

It became apparent quickly that Freddy was not in the mood to play. He sat on a nearby bench, watching the others but making no attempt to join in. Leo tried to coax him into playing multiple times, but each time only got him a snarled no. It was only after Foxy hit Freddy by accident with a snowball that the mood was ruined for the others.

The bear took playing too seriously. He picked up a wad of snow and packed it together tightly. He then threw it at the fox, hard. It hit Foxy square in the chest, making him fall over into a pile of slush. He then took another snowball and hit Puppet straight in the face. Since Goldie was only standing with Puppet's help, Freddy got two animatronics for the price of one. He scooped up another and simply glared at Chica, In response, she began to run away and accidentally bumped into Bonnie, they both went down and soon Leo was the only one left. Freddy threw the ball and hit Leo in the face. This caused Leo to jerk backwards, hit his head off of a lamppost, and stagger around before finally falling on top of Foxy.

"Game over. I win." Freddy said.

"Laddie, could ye get off me?" Foxy growled from underneath the lion.

"I would if the world would stop spinning." Leo swat his paw at a few imaginary stars around his head before Foxy pushed him off. After the snowball fiasco, Leo decided it was time to do the Secret Santa shopping.

The plan was for each animatronic to go into the store with some of Leo's money alone and get the gift wrapped in the store. When they asked what they were going to do when the shop clerk recognized them, he just simply said to tell them that you're wearing a costume.

"What of they ask us to take it off?" Goldie asked.

"They won't." Leo said with a grim face.

Ultimately, everything went off without a hitch. The store clerks didn't ask any of them why they looked like animals, but they all said that they heard the clerks mutter something as they left.

"Don't worry about it." Leo said. In the end, he was the only one without a gift to give. He hadn't forgotten about Mike, just the thing he was going to gift was already at the Pizzeria.

The animatronics bid farewell to the beautiful winter landscape and returned to their home. Mike was waiting for them in the dining area. It was almost 2 AM and he was still mad about the entire ordeal of letting them wander off. When the four main animatronics wandered off to their own stages and Mike went back to the office, Leo turned to the last two with him. Before anything, Goldie just teleported away. This left Leo and Puppet alone.

"Hey Puppet, I have a favor to ask." Puppet looked at him quizzically. Leo checked to make sure nobody was listening as he whispered his request into where Puppet's ear would be. He nodded and returned with the gift moments later. He was careful to hide it from the view of the watching animatronics and handed it to Leo.

The lion wouldn't be able to wrap it, but he would make sure that it was a secret surprise for Mike. He held it tight in his arms, gave Puppet a thank you, and went into Pirate's Cove.

"What's that ye got thar matey?" Foxy asked.

"My gift for the Secret Santa thing. I don't have any wrapping paper so I'm just gonna hide it." He then turned his full attention to the fox. "Don't even think about looking for it. It's not for you anyway." The pirate fox nodded.

"Aye, I won't look fer it." He promised. Leo then made his way to the bedroom he shared with Foxy and put the gift in the simplest hiding spot on Earth for Christmas presents. He hid it under the bed.


	4. Presents

**Chapter Four: "Presents"**

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; _

It was Christmas Eve. The animatronics were all waiting restlessly for Mike to start his shift. The presents that they had bought were all piled under the tree, except for one. Leo adjusted his gift for Mike on the desk. The guard would walk into his office and be greeted with the sight of something he would either love or hate completely.

Midnight was soon to be upon the restaurant. The holiday season had succeeded in bringing the residents of the Pizzeria closer. Since the Pizzeria was still closed, the animatronics only had themselves to keep them company. Freddy and Bonnie were spending a little bit more time together, but the bear still was not ready to tell the bunny of his feelings. Chica had started talking to Foxy, but Leo couldn't figure out what they were speaking of. Whenever he approached, the two would immediately stop their conversation. Even Goldie was becoming more sociable. He spent most of his time with Puppet, but he no longer kept himself locked in his room.

Leo couldn't help but to feel alone. The only person whom he had been spending time with was Mike, but the guard didn't stay at the Pizzeria all day. In the week that they had been spending time together, both of them had confided big secrets in the other. Mike had told Leo of a huge secret, one that the guard himself wanted to bury and pretend that it didn't exist. The lion's gift was based solely off of that secret, one that would haunt Mike for the rest of his life.

Finally, the bell chimed and Mike entered the Pizzeria. The animatronics all flocked into the dining room. This would be the first Christmas they had celebrated in years. Leo knelt by the tree and pulled out the nearest present.

"The first one goes to Goldie." He read. The tag had no name of who it was from, but the person would reveal themselves after the gift was given. The yellow bear examined the long present before unwrapping it. Inside, he found a crutch.

"I thought that you'd like to be able to walk by yourself for a change." Freddy said. Leo frowned. He had hoped that Freddy would have picked Bonnie's name, but there was still hope that Bonnie got Freddy.

"Thank you." Goldie tried to stand up with the new crutch and found that it was just right for him to use. He took a few steps before going back to his seat with a smile on his face.

"Next one is for Foxy." The pirate gingerly retrieved the gift from his first mate. He tore a small hole in the wrapping paper with his hook before ripping the rest off. Foxy gently took the gift out of the wreckage and held it up for the rest to see. It was a red and blue colonial coat, the kind a pirate captain would wear.

"Do you like it?" Mike spoke up.

"Aye. Thank ye laddie." Foxy said as he put it on. It fit the fox perfectly, and even made him look a little bit sophisticated. Leo went back into the pile and pulled out a rectangular present.

"This one's for Chica." The chicken eagerly took the gift from the lion's paws before ripping the paper to shred. In her wings, she held an Italian cookbook.

"_My guess is that you're a little tired of cooking the same exact thing every time you enter the kitchen_. _Correct_?" Chica looked gratefully at Puppet.

"You have no idea! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chica jumped up and down excitedly, joyful tears brimming her eyes.

"Calm down Chica." Leo giggled before pulling out another present. This one was a small box. "Puppet." He handed the box to Puppet, but his spindly fingers couldn't keep a good grip on it. Goldie ended up having to help his friend with the unwrapping. Finally, Puppet held an MP3 Player in his hand.

"Now ye can expand ye knowledge o' music." Foxy gave Puppet a wolfish grin. He received a nod from the creature. The lion once again thrust his hand into the now small pile of presents. In his hand he held what felt suspiciously like a book. Upon reading the name on the paper, he smiled.

"This one's mine." He opened the present and found that it was indeed a book. _The Lightning Thief_ by Rick Riordan to be exact. Leo's smile widened. He had been a huge fan of Greek myths as a child. This book was perfect for him!

"I thought it looked interesting." Goldie gave Leo a short wave.

"Thanks, I'm sure it will be a good read." Only two presents remained under the tree. Leo picked up the bigger of the two. "Bonnie." The bunny opened it and found it was a pad of sheet music.

"For you to write your own songs." Chica said. Leo noticed that she had a small bit of blush on her face when Bonnie thanked her. Without delay, Leo grabbed the last present and gave it to Freddy.

Inside was a microphone, but it wasn't your standard mic. This mic was made by Shure, one of the best-selling mic brands. Freddy plugged it in where his usual mic would be and gave it a quick test run.

"Testing. Testing." Leo was amazed at the quality of the audio. There wasn't a speck of static to be heard, unlike Freddy's old mic.

"I always thought the company did you injustice with that thing." Bonnie gestured towards Freddy's old mic. Freddy nodded and put the old one in its case. He wouldn't need it anymore.

"Thank you Bonnie." Freddy said. He then walked up to the rabbit and embraced him in a hug. Bonnie's cheeks lit up like fireworks. Leo smirked. He could definitely call this plan a success with that kind of reaction. Freddy gently pulled away and sat back down in his spot.

The spot under the tree was empty. Mike stood without a gift. The animatronics let their eyes look at Leo and back to Mike, Leo, Mike, Leo, Mike... Finally, Puppet spoke up.

"_Where is Mike's gift_?"

"It's fine." Mike said. "I don't really give a shit." The guard began to walk towards the office while all of the others flinched. Leo got up from his seat and followed the guard.

* * *

Mike froze when his eyes landed on the plushie on his desk. He gently scooped it up and held it in his arms. Usually stuffed animals would be way out of the question for adults, but Mike had a special case.

"I didn't forget about you." The guard turned to find Leo standing in the doorway. "We didn't have any wrapping paper, plus I thought that you'd like to keep this a secret."

"I only told you so that I could get it off my chest." Mike said. "Not for you to fucking rub it in my face."

"You do like it, don't you?" The lion's eyes shone with sadness. They both knew this dream of Mike's was impossible, but apparently Leo wanted there to be a way for it to all work out. Mike wanted to say no. He wanted to yell at the lion for reminding him of these embarrassing feelings, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just nodded.

"I'll make sure that the others leave you alone." Leo said, a small smile on his lips. "I think that you need some time to think..." Mike nodded again. When the lion was long gone, he tightened his hold on the plush. He held it and cried.

Love can be a dangerous thing, especially when the one you love wants you dead...

* * *

The party went on smoothly from there. Leo used his phone to play songs from Brenda Lee, Paul McCartney, Hall &amp; Oates, Jose Feliciano, Dean Martin, and other classic Christmas singers. The residents of the Pizzeria danced away the night, hanging out with each other and having a generally merry time.

When the bell rang for six, Mike ran out of the Pizzeria. Only Leo bothered to watch him go. The guard pulled out of the parking lot in a hurry, obviously distraught over his unwelcome feelings. The lion felt slightly guilty for making Mike feel bad, but you can't just ignore what your heart tells you.

For now, Leo would have to have to work on the problem at hand. Maybe after he was done helping Freddy he could try to cheer Mike up, but until then his paws were full. The lion sighed quietly before returning to the dance floor. Today was supposed to be a happy one, and Leo didn't feel like thinking about such saddening things. At least not yet...


	5. The Park

**Chapter Five: "The Park"**

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza;_

Mike arrived at the Pizzeria an hour early. He didn't plan to spend New Year's Eve in that dingy office, so he had come to tell the others that he wouldn't be doing his shift tonight. As soon as he entered the building, he could see Freddy and Bonnie alone on the stage. They seemed to be talking, but they stopped abruptly upon Mike's arrival.

"Mr. Schmidt, your shift doesn't start for another hour." Freddy snarled at him.

"I'm not gonna be here tonight." The animatronics seemed extremely shocked by this news. "I'm going to go watch the fireworks at the park, I shouldn't even be working on a holiday anyways."

"Can we go with you?" Bonnie blurted out. Mike stared at the lavender rabbit for a moment. Maybe he could make this work out for him...

"Sure." Freddy blinked a few times while Bonnie jumped off of the stage.

"I'll go get the others!" He said, but Mike intervened.

"There's only so much room in my car! Can't fit all of your asses in there." Mike smirked when the animatronics grimaced from his language. The rabbit's ears drooped as he muttered an apology.

It was so hard for Mike to believe that they had been trying to kill him about a month ago. The young guard remembered the night when Leo had first activated. He'd been sure the lion wanted to stuff him, but that thought was put to ease when the lion saved him. Foxy had taken a run from his cove and was almost in the office when Leo pushed him out.

"_Why ye be protectin' th' laddie?_!" The fox had shouted. "_He be here to do as all o' th' others have_!"

"_He's not Fritz_." Leo had snarled in reply. Mike couldn't help but to wonder who this Fritz guy was. Not that it mattered anymore, the animatronics were over that. Well... Most of them were...

"Come on." The bunny and bear followed him into the bitter winter night.

* * *

They drove in silence. Bonnie sat with Freddy in the back of Mike's Ford and stared out the window. It'd been so long since the bunny had been in a car that every pothole made him flinch, every turn made him queasy.

Mike seemed to be nervous. He kept tapping his fingers on the rim of the steering wheel and he kept watching them through the mirror. Freddy, like Bonnie, seemed to feel a bit carsick, but he was handling much better than the lavender rabbit.

Five minutes of awkward driving later, the trio arrived at the local park. They parked in front of a white two-floor townhouse and exited the car. Snow blanketed everything in sight, so much to the point that Mike was starting to go snow-blind in the middle of the night. The group passed a chain-link fence and found themselves in the main park.

Just past some metal benches and trees, a playground for toddlers sat, barely visible because of the snow. Past that, a playground for older kids stood proudly. The much larger structures stood out against the snow like a spotlight on an empty stage. Far away from this sat a series of ramps that could only be a skate park. To the group's right, three baseball fields with a gravel path that connected all three fields and the exit were completely covered.

The two animatronics followed Mike to the older kids' playground. He lead them to a structure near the corner of the playground. It was a simple tower that was meant to be climbed, but unlike all of the other attractions it had a tarp covering the top of it. Inside would be relatively clear of snow. The trio climbed and found themselves on a platform with yellow walls and the tarp surrounding them. On one of the walls, hiding behind some painted grass, was a cartoon lion.

It had brown fur and an orange-red mane, much unlike Leo who had yellow fur and a brown mane. Under the lion were the words: '_Safari Adventure_!' Perhaps the intended audience was supposed to be younger than originally thought.

"Hey, I need to go grab something from the car." Bonnie could tell something was on Mike's brain. The guard spoke with a rush, as if it was crucial he tell them all he wanted to in seconds before something happened. Freddy nodded and the guard left the two alone.

"You want to go play?" Freddy turned to his rabbit companion.

"Sure." Bonnie flashed the bear a grin. They both got down from the tower. The harsh wind messed with their circuits, threatening to put them into an automatic shutdown. When they finally reached the ground, they found themselves at a carousel-type ride.

"How about that one?" Freddy asked. Bonnie nodded in reply. "I'll push, you just enjoy the ride." The rabbit sat down on the circular disc of metal and waited for Freddy to start.

The bear grabbed onto one of the handlebars and started to run. The world soon turned into a blur for Bonnie as he tried to stay on the fast-moving carousel. The only thing the rabbit could see clearly was Freddy, who was still running beside the ride. Eventually, Freddy stopped running and let the ride go on autopilot. It spun a few more times before it slowed and came to a stop. Bonnie scramble to his feet and fell off of the ride. Freddy caught him before he could hit the ground. They stayed like that for a few moments, each breathing deeply.

"You alright?" Freddy finally asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie pulled himself up with Freddy's help and let go of the bear. "How about we try something that doesn't make people dizzy?"

"There's a swing set over there." Freddy pointed to the opposite end of the playground. Bonnie followed the bear to the swings and sat down. Surprisingly, it held his weight.

"Sit down." Bonnie told his friend, patting the swing on his right. Freddy sat down and for one moment, the seat started to sag. The bear readjusted himself and the seat went back to its normal position.

It felt like they'd only been sitting down for seconds before the fireworks started. All at once, flashes of blue, red, purple, orange, green, and other colors filled the sky. It was a new year. Bonnie felt something on his paw and looked down to see that Freddy was holding it. The bunny looked at the bear, who was staring straight ahead at the fireworks. Bonnie tightened his grip on Freddy's paw, and he could've sworn he saw the bear smile.

* * *

Leo was busted. He was being cornered in the back room by Foxy and Chica. Now he knew what they had been talking about...

"You aren't leaving this room until you tell me what you meant back in the kitchen." Leo bit his tongue. Mike would never forgive him if he let his secret slip, and Freddy sure wouldn't appreciate his competition finding out about his secret either.

"Personal business." The lion tried to move past the bird, but she quickly put herself between him and the exit.

"Just spill th' beans already, matey." Foxy said. He stood by the door with his arms crossed, ensuring that Leo couldn't leave even if he made it past Chica.

"Listen, this information belongs only to Mike and I." Leo became edgy. "Just let me go."

"Not until you tell us." Chica gave him a cold glare. Dang, she could be scary if she wanted to be. "Foxy, I think he needs a little 'persuasion'." Leo eyes widened.

"Help!" He screamed as Foxy advanced towards him with his hook. Chica chuckled.

"There's nobody to help you. Mike is out with Bonnie and Freddy. Goldie and Puppet are, shall we say, 'busy'." Leo felt a ball of ice form in his stomach.

"What did you do to them?!" The lion's back hit the wall. He was trapped.

"Nothing. Didn't you hear that Goldie confessed to Puppet the other day?" She laughed once again. "They're out on a date."

"Good for them." Leo growled. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. He unsheathed his dagger and pointed it at his mentor. "Back away."

Instead of backing away, Foxy swung his hook and disarmed his first mate. He then slammed the lion against the wall and brought his hook to Leo's neck.

"Be tellin' us. **NOW**!" He screamed. Leo whimpered in Foxy's paws, but the fox kept his grip firm.

"It's Mike..." The lion finally said. "He's in love with..." Leo forcefully closed his own jaw. He would NOT say who.

"Who?!" Chica was next to them. Leo snarled at her in response. She sighed. "Foxy..." His mentor gave him a sympathetic look before raising his hook.

* * *

Mike felt the bouquet he bought from a nearby flower shop fall from his hands. There they were, holding paws as if they were already a couple, watching the fireworks. "_That should be me_..." He thought angrily. He stared down at the flowers he bought and kicked them. He didn't need them anymore.

The guard ran back to his car and slammed the door shut upon entering. He watched the distant figures of Bonnie and Freddy with clenched fists. His knuckles turned white from all the force being exerted onto them. The rage and jealousy inside him grew and grew. Eventually, he just couldn't take it. Mike went into a fit and started slamming his fists down on the steering wheel. The horn honked wickedly in response, but Mike didn't care. He was having too much heartache to even think. Suddenly, the door was opened and he was pulled from the car.

"Mr. Schmidt! What's wrong!?" It was Freddy. This only fueled Mike's rage more.

"FUCK OFF FAZFUCK!" He pushed Freddy, but the bear didn't budge. He put his hands on the guard's shoulders.

"Calm down Michael!" Mike's melting pot of emotions finally boiled over the top. He shook his right arm free from Freddy's grasp, pulled back his hand, and swung. The punch hit Freddy straight in the nose, which squeaked on contact and seemed to stun the bear. The guard heard a peep from behind him. The bunny was there too...

Mike jumped in the car and floored it. He didn't even bother to close the door as he sped off onto the streets.

"Never again..." He said with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

It took Freddy nearly all night to walk back to the Pizzeria with Bonnie. Mike's little 'episode' had left both of them in shock and it was hard to maneuver around traffic without being seen. When they finally did get home though, they were met with two surprises.

One: Goldie and Puppet had somehow gotten themselves onto the roof and were kissing each other passionately. Two: Chica was waiting outside by the main doors.

"Hello boys." She said when they approached. "I need to speak to you in private." She said to Freddy.

"You go head inside, Bonnie." The rabbit nodded and entered without a second thought. "What is it?"

"I just want you to know, Bonnie is mine." Chica smirked when Freddy flinched.

"How did you-" He could barely form the words.

"Oh, I have my sources, lover boy." She pushed open the door to the Pizzeria. "Also, you might want to check up on your friend in the office, he doesn't seem to be feeling good."

* * *

Freddy slowly approached the office. If he found Mike, he would stuff him for what he'd done. Freddy peeked into the east hall door and scanned the room. There was no sign of Mike, but Leo sat in the corner, shivering. The bear made his way over to the lion and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Leo looked at him and Freddy's mechanical heart stopped. Leo's eyes were gone, replace by black, oily smudges and scrapes. His neck was torn where his voice box would be, revealing he had lost his voice box. Several minor scratches leaked oil all over his head.

"What happened?!" Leo got up and took a hold of Freddy's hand. He dragged the bear over to the desk and started tapping on things. First was the shift clock. "Time?" Freddy guessed. Leo nodded. He then pointed to his missing voice box. "Speak?" He nodded again. Finally, the lion stumbled over to the '_Celebrate!_' poster and pointed furiously in Bonnie's general direction.

"You think it's time for me to tell Bonnie?" Leo nodded. "I'm not ready." The lion furrowed his brows and pointed at Chica, then he motioned to his face. "Did she do this to you?" Another nod. "Why?"

Leo pointed back at the poster, motioning a hand signal between Freddy and Bonnie. Then, he pretended to draw an 'X' over Freddy and did the same hand motion between Bonnie and Chica.

Freddy understood what he was trying to say. "If I don't act now, Chica will make a move on Bonnie." The lion nodded so vigorously that Freddy thought his head would fall off.

Freddy took one look at the stage and saw Bonnie and Chica sitting together. He sighed before grabbing Leo's wrist and helping him walk out of the office. "Well." He said. "I guess it's time..."


	6. The Confession

**Chapter Six: "The Confession"**

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza;_

Freddy could feel a throbbing sensation in his chest and head. Every molecule in his body said to turn back and wait, but wait he did not. Leo walked beside him, giving him reassuring clicks and whirs.

Bonnie looked up from his spot on stage as they approached. Freddy met his eyes for a split second, and his world seemed to freeze. But then, the bunny's eyes landed on the lion and they widened in shock. While Bonnie scrambled off of the stage, Chica watched with an uninterested look on her face.

"Freddy! What happened to-" Bonnie stopped abruptly when Freddy placed his paws on his shoulders. The bunny looked into Freddy's eyes with his own fear-stricken ones. He looked crazy, like a cornered animal. It was too late to go back.

Gently, Freddy pulled Bonnie close to him. He could feel the bunny tense up in his grip. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but Freddy wouldn't have traded the world for them. When he released the rabbit, Bonnie looked truly stunned. He blinked a few times before looking back at Freddy.

"Bonnie," The bear said, "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I've loved you since we first performed together on-stage, I've loved you since before we were even animatronics." Freddy let Bonnie soak in the information before he continued.

"I've kept this secret for years. Recently, I noticed that you had been spending more and more time with Chica. I've seen the twinkle in your eye whenever you look at her, I've seen how you'll drop everything just to help her." The bear looked at the chicken with a look of disgust. Her face was unreadable.

"No matter what happens, just know that I want you to be happy." Bonnie was blushing furiously. One way or another, he had to choose.

"Freddy..." He said. "You're like a brother to me... I can't." The bunny turned with tears in his eyes, and ran. Freddy's world felt like it was falling apart. He was pathetic and hopeless. He couldn't even get Bonnie, who's known him for years, to love him. He was truly pathetic...

"Bonnie! Wait!" Chica gave the bear a mischievous smile before chasing after the rabbit. Freddy just scowled and turned to help Leo get to the back room, only to find that Leo wasn't behind him. Freddy heard a shriek from Chica's direction and turned to see Chica holding her beak with her wings.

Leo had punched her straight in the face. Oil spewed from her beak which was hanging limply in her wings. Leo sputtered out a series of clicks and whirs that probably would have made Mike proud.

Then, the lion marched towards Freddy and dragged the bear backstage.

* * *

Leo felt like he was high. He was dealing with this weird echolocation-type thing that could make him 'see' neon outlines of everything around him whenever he heard something. This was definitely going to become a reoccurring nightmare for him.

Freddy was tinkering away on his throat. The poor bear looked as if he wanted to go jump into a volcano. Leo felt sad for him, but he still had one more trick up his sleeve. If Freddy was up for it, of course.

Freddy removed the tools from the lion's throat. "Try out your voice." He said. The bear's own voice was hoarse.

"Freddy." Leo flinched when he heard his voice. It was much deeper than how it usually was. "I'm so sorry..."

"I don't want to talk about it." The bear snapped coldly. "Hold still while I work on your eyes." Leo obliged as new eyes and a screwdriver were thrown into the mix of gunk in his sockets.

As Freddy worked, Leo thought of the events of earlier. He remembered closing his eyes right before Foxy's hook would have struck, but nothing happened. Foxy just couldn't do it, so he left Leo to Chica's mercy. She had picked up his dagger and skewered his eyes. She continued to cut him in multiple places before he finally told her about Mike and Freddy's crushes. She seemed pleased, but then she cut out his voice box to make sure he couldn't tell anyone about what she did.

"Done." Freddy said. It took a moment, but Leo slowly adjusted his new eyes until he could see properly.

"Thank you Freddy." But the bear was already turning to leave. "Wait!"

"What?" He snarled. The lion grabbed onto his arm to make sure the bear wouldn't just walk out on him.

"We need to talk about what just happened."  
"No, we don't." Freddy felt the grip on his arm tighten.

"Yes. We do." He forced Freddy to sit down on the table. "It's time to find someone else." Freddy scowled.

"I'm not going through all of that again! I'm done with all of this plotting, scheming, trying to convince someone to like me! I'm done!" Leo's gaze didn't falter.

"The person I'm thinking of doesn't need convincing." He said. "No plotting. No scheming. Nothing but the honest truth." Freddy stared at him skeptically for a few seconds before giving in. He sighed.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Bonnie didn't know what to do. When Freddy had confessed to him, he had basically told Chica about how Bonnie felt about her. Now he was sitting in the security office, crying and trying to keep his mind off of what had happened. He'd never been so scared in his entire animatronic life.

Bonnie's ear lifted up when he heard a muffled sob from the dining area. It sounded very feminine, which means it could only have been one animatronic... Chica. Bonnie quickly picked up the security camera and clicked on the dining area camera. There, Chica sat with a broken beak, oil leaking everywhere.

Bonnie sprang into action. First, he ran to Goldie's room where some of Justin's old supplies were being kept. Thankfully, Goldie was still on his date with Puppet so there were no angry yellow bears in sight. With tools in paw, Bonnie ran the length of the west hall and knelt next to Chica.

"Bonnie!" She sobbed. The rabbit in question examined her beak. It looked like one of the screws that held it to her face had been forcefully snapped. It would be a simple fix, but Bonnie was more worried about the oil she was losing.

"Sh, it's okay Chica." He tried to sooth her, but she was still shaking badly. He fished into the bag of supplies and brought out a screw and screwdriver. "Try and hold still for me, okay?" She nodded, but still continued to shiver slightly.

First, he worked on the snapped screw in her beak. He pushed on it with the screwdriver and it came right out, too battered to withstand the gentlest force. The other half stuck in Chica's head took a little bit more effort, but the rabbit was able to successfully remove it. Next, he adjusted her beak so that the holes lined up with each other and put the new screw in. He was finished, but Chica was still shaking.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Bonnie held out his paw for the chicken, who took it in her wing. He pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her. Chica's gaze lifted up just past Bonnie's shoulder and her eyes narrowed.

"Bonnie," She said, "were you spying on me with the security cameras?" The rabbit's head turned so fast, he could've broken the sound barrier. The dining area camera was online, and Mike was not in the building.

"U-um..." He stuttered. "I-I heard you c-crying s-so I, um, checked up on you..." Chica giggled slightly. Then, she leaned in and gave Bonnie a peck on the cheek. His eyes widened and his ears stood on end. Involuntarily, he also wiggled his cotton tail.

Chica tried, but failed, to stifle her chuckles. He was absolutely adorable when he acted nervous! What finally got the chicken was when he started blushing. She burst out laughing, and Bonnie hid his eyes behind his long ears in shame.

"Come on Bonbon," He blushed even more, and Chica couldn't help but giggle. "let's go clean up. Then we'll spend some quality time with each other." She stroked his cheek, which was slightly covered in oil from her light kiss. "Aren't we messy?"

As she led him towards the kitchen to clean up, Bonnie couldn't help but to think of Freddy. He didn't want to break the poor bear's heart, but he just didn't look at Freddy that way. Sure, he had fun spending time with the bear, but Bonnie always thought of their relationship as a strong friendship. He hoped that Freddy would be able to move on soon. Maybe someday, somebody will catch Freddy's eyes the way Bonnie had. And just maybe, that someone will return the bear's feelings. But only time would tell...

* * *

Mike was beyond pissed. He felt a rage in his heart that made him want to burn down the Pizzeria and dance on its ashes. He felt like he wanted to take that stupid doll out of his glove box and tear its head off. But at the same time, he felt an emptiness in his heart that made him want to curl up and cry. Just cry away the pain until Death would pick up his soul and send him to whatever Hell he had earned in this life. He just wanted all of this to end.

The feelings started soon after the animatronics stopped hunting him. Mike tried to put them aside, but they kept coming back stronger than the last time he'd dismissed them. He'd been so desperate to make them stop, he ended up meeting a therapist. He'd told the good doctor a warped tale of the nightmare he'd been forced through for six nights. In the end, Dr. Baker had diagnosed him with Stockholm Syndrome, Mike was given a bottle of pills to keep his mind off of it and was recommended for a program to help victims of abuse who developed Stockholm Syndrome. The pill bottle lay on his nightstand, unopened, and he'd not attended a single meeting.

After driving with no destination in mind for what felt like days, Mike found himself parked in the driveway of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Damn it all, even his subconscious wouldn't let this all stay buried. Mike sat in his car for a few moments, pondering what he should do.

Maybe he would barge in and demand to be stuffed. On the other hand, dismantling Freddy also sounded appealing. Then there was a part of him that wanted to quit his job, drive away, and forget about the Pizzeria forever.

Mike did a gut reaction and entered the building.

* * *

Mike wasn't exactly sure how things were going to play out, but he never would've expected what unfolded next. Upon entering the dining area, Mike felt a hand clamp over his mouth. He couldn't see who was abducting him, but that didn't stop him from flailing around like a fish out of water.

His abductor started to drag Mike towards a location to their right. From staring at the layout of the Pizzeria every night, he knew they were heading backstage. He was going to be stuffed. Sure, he'd been considering it in the parking lot, but he still hadn't made up his mind on that decision yet.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mike saw a familiar animatronic. Leo! This was his last chance for survival, he had to get the lion's attention or die. They were almost to the door, he had to think fast. Fortunately, his abductor was dragging him close to the tables. Mike stuck out his leg and knocked over a chair.

The crash made Leo jump up and look over from his spot in Pirate's Cove, but he seemed to calm down when he saw Mike. The lion advanced, Mike was sure he was about to be saved. That was, until Leo picked up the chair, gave him a smile, and wandered off back into the cove.

The bastard was leaving him to die...

The backstage door creaked open, and Mike knew his time was up...

* * *

Mike's abductor threw the guard into the room before turning around and locking the door. Mike could now clearly see his abductor's identity. It was none other than Freddy Fazfuck himself. When the bear turned and Mike saw his face, the guard was surprised by the fact that he looked tired and depressed.

"I'm sorry for the roughness Michael, but we need to have a private conversation." The seriousness in the bear's tone was almost too much to handle.

"What do you want to talk about, Fazfuck?" Freddy sighed.

"I told Bonnie." He said.

"And?"

"And he said no." Freddy's shoulders slumped.

"You're telling me this because?" Mike asked.

"Because Leo told me how you feel about me." Mike became a tomato.

"HE WHAT!?"

"Calm down Michael, he saved you the trouble of telling me yourself." Mike calmed himself down a little bit.

"And what do you think?" He asked cautiously.

"Maybe. You haven't exactly been kind to us, but I guess the same can be said about me." Freddy said. "I'll give you a try, but don't expect it to go your way if you act like you have been lately." With that, the bear unlocked the door and left. Mike followed without a second thought.

"How did it go?" Leo was waiting for him on the other side of the door. Mike instantly tackled him with a hug.

"Thank you..." Tears were rolling down his face, but the guard didn't care. He was so happy that Freddy was willing to give him a try.

"There, there." Leo pat Mike on the back. "I told you that it'd all work out in the end." On that night, all of them knew. This new year was going to be a good one...


	7. The Date

** Chapter Seven: "The Date"**

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza;_

"How does that sound?" Leo asked the guard.

"Perfect." Mike smirked. It was now early April, four months after that hectic night when Freddy had agreed to go out with the guard. So far, neither of the two had taken their relationship seriously. That was going to change tonight.

As always, the Pizzeria was closed for the weekend because of Easter. A local Easter egg hunt was taking place on the other side of town, efficiently decreasing the restaurant's attendance. Coincidentally, Leo's mother and sister were out of town to visit family this weekend. The opportunity was too good to pass up.

"Mike," Leo snapped his fingers together, "you still with me?"

"Yeah." The guard replied, dazed. He'd been daydreaming again, it seemed to be happening a lot lately. Thinking about what he wants to do later just makes Mike zone out, a bit.

"Good, I'll get everyone ready." The lion said as he left the office. Mike grabbed his car keys and followed Leo. It was going to be a long drive...

* * *

Leo, Bonnie, and Chica were the first three to go. Mike's car could only fit four, so Goldie, Puppet, Foxy, and Freddy would have to wait for Mike to return. Fortunately, Leo called shotgun. If he hadn't, either Bonnie or Chica would have found Mike's Freddy plush and become suspicious of the guard. The relationship was staying a secret for obvious reasons. Leo put the plush in the glove compartment so that nobody else would find it.

The first drive was uneventful, but tense. Leo and Chica glared at each other evilly every few seconds. In fact, they glared so much at each other that Bonnie actually took notice and told them both to stop. The ride was completely silent after that.

Once they were dropped off, Mike returned and picked up Foxy, Goldie, and Puppet. This drive was much livelier, as Foxy decided to serenade everyone with his shanties.

"_Da da dum dum, diddly doom, dum dum dum._" He sang.

"Foxy, can you shut up?! I need to drive!" Foxy scoffed at the guards request, but only hummed the song afterwards.

When they arrived at Leo's house, the lion himself was waiting outside. Bonnie and Chica were nowhere in sight, but the door was open and light was visible through the windows. Leo approached the car with a bundle of clothes.

"These are the only things I have that might fit him." He said, pushing the stack of clothes onto Mike's lap.

"Thanks." Leo smiled.

"No problem. I've got to go before they find the Vodka, apparently Mom didn't take my disappearance too well..." He sighed. "Come on guys, let's get inside. And Mike, good luck."

* * *

"What was that 'bout, laddie?" Foxy asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Nothing." Leo lied. He looked on in disgust at the shape the house was in. On the table were several empty bottles of alcohol, as well as empty packs of cigarettes. When he had looked in the fridge earlier, the lion had found even more unopened bottles.

"Ye aren't still mad 'bout all that mess wit' Chica, be ye?" Leo sighed. Ever since that day, he put a little less into his performance for the kids than usual. Stress had just been boiling up inside of him so much that he just wanted to stop everything and relax. Just set everything aside and sleep. But he had a job to do.

"I'm fine." He lied. "But would you mind helping me clean up this mess?"

"Aye." Foxy agreed. Then they began to clean up the aftermath of Justin's death.

* * *

Freddy was waiting for him in the dining area. As soon as Mike arrived, the guard gave him the clothes Leo had donated.

"Put those on." He ordered. The bear stared at him.

"Why?" He asked.

"There's been a change of plan. I'm gonna take you around the town." Freddy looked at him suspiciously before heading off into the restrooms to change.

Mike waited patiently for about ten minutes. Just as he was about to call out for the bear to see if anything was wrong, Freddy exited the restrooms. His new attire didn't fit well with his personality. Freddy was usually a gentleman, and was designed to wear a tux. What Leo had given him was a black hoodie with a tiger on it, light blue jeans, and a pair of surfer-style sunglasses.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Like a thug," Mike stated, "but that doesn't matter. It only needs to make you look human." Freddy scowled.

"Do these feet look human to you?" He asked, shaking his right leg slightly.

"No," He admitted, "but there is no shoe in the world that could possibly fit your feet." Freddy sighed.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with..."

* * *

"What's taking Mike so long?" Bonnie asked.

"Mike called me," Leo lied in response, "said he ran out of gas. It'll take him a while to get here, he has to push his car to the nearest station." The lion had moved on from the kitchen and was now working on the living room, where Bonnie and Chica were. On the way, he'd gotten a glimpse of his old room and was glad to see it was undisturbed.

"I just hope he gets back soon." Bonnie said, crossing his arms.

"_You aren't the only one..._" Leo thought.

* * *

Mike lead Freddy down the stone steps onto the riverside. The river wasn't that beautiful or romantic; in fact, it had debris in it and the water was a sickly shade of green, but that didn't matter. They just needed to get upstream...

"Michael, can you please explain to me where we're going?" Freddy asked. He glared nervously at the water. One wrong step and he could end up at the bottom...

"You'll see." Freddy scowled.

"You know, that's the most annoying answer I've ever heard."  
"I know."

They continued to walk down the riverside, careful not to fall in. As they started getting closer to their destination, rocks gradually rose to make walls of limestone surrounding the human and the animatronic. The plates of rock beneath their feet started to get more slippery, but they stayed far enough away from the river itself as a precaution. Freddy was starting to get bored.

"Michael, how long will it be before we get to wherever you're-" Freddy fell silent when he finally saw what they had been searching for.

The waterfall seemed to glow in the moonlight. The foam near the bottom of this beautiful phenomena swirled through the crystal clear water. Here, at the source, the river was as pure as can be. No fallen trees or random bricks to mask its beauty.

"Wow..." It was all he could say. The bear looked over at Mike, and saw that he was smiling.

"I pass this everyday on my way to work." He says, pointing to a bridge just above the waterfall. "I thought it'd be perfect for our first date. So, what do you think?"

"I'm impressed." Freddy replied. "You've definitely improved these past few months, Michael." Mike frowned.

"Are you implying that I wasn't always perfect?" He joked. Freddy chuckled. Suddenly, Mike felt his phone vibrate. The guard quickly glanced at the device to see what was going on, and he saw he had a text from Leo.

The text read: _I'm sorry Mike, but you might have to cut your date short. The others are getting really irritated that you aren't here yet and I don't know what else to tell them to buy you time. Help._

Mike scowled before responding. _Tell them to mind their own fucking business._ He texted. He was just about to put his phone away when he got another text.

It read: _Ok, but watch your language! :(_

"What is it, Michael?" Freddy asked. Mike sighed before continuing.

"Leo says that the others are freaking out about us not arriving at his house. He wants us to cut this short so that they'll calm down." Freddy sighed.

"Maybe we should cut this short. I don't want any of them to tear down the place." Mike felt hurt. This was supposed to be THEIR night... "I still had fun though, thank you." He stood up and offered his paw to the guard. Mike took it.

"Okay," He said, "but first you have to do something. I impressed you, now you impress me."

Freddy rolled his eyes. Then, he gently put his paw on the back of Mike's head and brought him into a kiss. It was short and sweet, but it felt like it could last forever for Mike.

"How was that?" Freddy asked with a smirk.

"Cold to the touch." Freddy's smirk wavered.

"What did you expect? I AM made of metal." Mike chuckled.

"Come on, let's get to the house before they destroy it."

* * *

As the couple drove to Leo's house, Freddy tapped his 'fingers' against the sill of the open window. He still felt queasy whenever he got into the car, but the fresh air usually was enough to calm him down. Mike, meanwhile, was watching the road carefully.

"Hey," The guard suddenly spoke up, "do you remember when Leo didn't get me anything for the Secret Santa he organized?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, he did get me something." He paused for a second. "Open the glove box." Freddy did as instructed and pulled out a plush of himself. He held it for a few moments before chuckling.

"So this was going on since Christmas?" He asked.

"No, before that. It all started a couple of days before you came to us for help." Freddy frowned, regretting steering the conversation in this direction.

"I'm sorry. It must've been hard for you to try to do that for me." Mike shook his head.

"Naw, I was still in denial at that point." He said. "I actually hoped that getting you with Bonnie would help me move on."

"Do you still think it would've helped?" Freddy asked cautiously.

"Hell no." This time, Freddy didn't flinch. He had to get used to Mike's mouth if he planned on keeping this relationship going. "By Christmas, I was head over heels for you."

Freddy nodded. He looked at the doll in his paws for a few more moments before setting it on the dashboard. Mike eyed it curiously for a few seconds before returning his focus on the road.

"Do you think that it's time to tell the others?" The bear froze and his eyes widened.

"Why should we?" He asked.

"Don't you notice how the others are acting around you?" Mike asked. "Bonnie acts like he's scared of you. As if you'll try to make another move on him if you are anywhere near him."

Freddy looked down at his feet, not wanting to respond. Bonnie was a dangerous topic for him...

"Plus," Mike continued, "I think we've given it enough time to cool down. That night was four months ago, we should be in the clear."

"And if we tell them that this started on that night?" Freddy lashed out.

"We won't. We didn't even do anything until tonight, so technically this just started now."

Freddy sighed and held his muzzle in his paws. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"They're already suspicious about us being late. We might as well just clear the air so we don't have to go sneaking around just to hang out." Freddy sighed in defeat. Mike did have a point...

"Okay, we'll tell them when we get back." He said.

"What are you going to tell who?" A voice behind them said. Freddy whirled around while Mike slammed on the brakes. Sitting in the back seat was Goldie.

"What are you doing back there?!" Freddy yelled, embarrassed and furious at the same time.

"I got tired of waiting for you two so I decided to drop in and see what was taking so long." Goldie narrowed his eyes. "What were you two talking about?" He asked.

"We'll tell you at the house!" Mike said, blushing a deep shade of red. "Now get out of my car!"

Goldie growled. "Why don't I help you speed things up a bit?" He said. Then, he put his hand on the car door and closed his eyes in concentration. Freddy was about to ask Goldie what he was doing, when his world melted into darkness.

* * *

Leo was finally finished with cleaning up the house. With Foxy's help, they were able to clear all seven of the rooms of the empty bottles and empty cigarette packs. Leo also threw away any spoiled foods in the kitchen and organized his sister's mountain of stuffed animals. He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs to take a break when he heard a knock on the door. He instantly got up and opened the door to find Freddy, Mike, and Goldie.

"I thought that you were already here." Leo said, pointing at Goldie. He noted that Mike and Freddy looked shaken up about something.

"I went to look for them." The yellow bear answered. "They got to experience teleportation for the first time."

"It was horrifying." Mike whispered, shivering. Goldie just shrugged.

"You get used to it."

"Gather everyone into the living room." Freddy spoke up. "We have an announcement to make." Leo blinked a few times before nodding and making his way throughout the house, gathering the animatronics.

* * *

Mike and Freddy took the love seat while Bonnie, Chica, Goldie and Puppet squeezed together on the couch. Foxy stood in the corner near Bri's ECOT computer and Leo stood near the windows behind the couch. They all waited patiently for Freddy to speak. The bear cleared his throat.

"Mike and I have something we'd like to tell you all." He said. He glanced over at the guard, who nodded his head. "You were probably wondering where we were this evening." Many of the animatronics nodded. "To answer that question, we were on a date."

Many of his friends' eyes widened. They could hardly believe what he had just said. It was Leo who started the clapping. Gradually, the others overcame their initial shock and joined him.

"I never would have guessed it..." Foxy muttered, shaking his head but smiling all the same.

"Congratulations." Bonnie said, holding his paw out to Freddy. The bear shook it, but only for a second. He was over Bonnie, and he wasn't going to let any part of him say otherwise. Freddy heard Mike chuckle next to him.

"Now all we need is for Leo to get together with Foxy and we'll all have a partner." Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Do you want me to jump out of this window?" He asked. Foxy was taking the statement in a similar fashion.

"No offense laddie," He said to Leo, "but ye aren't me type."

"Ditto."

And they left it at that.

* * *

The weekend went by too fast. All of Saturday was spent hanging out with each other as if they were a normal family. Mike was by Freddy's side the entire time, the two were inseparable. Tension still hung in the air between Leo and Chica, but nothing broke out. They mainly watched game shows on the television in the living room, but Leo often went to his old room to listen to music on his computer.

All too soon, Sunday morning crept up on the group. Leo's family would be coming home soon so they needed to clear out before they were discovered. Leo knew that this was probably be the last time he saw this place, so he volunteered to go on the last trip. While he waited, he decided to write a letter.

_Dear Mom,_

_ I know that you've been worried about me. I could see it as soon as I walked in. I'm sorry to tell you that we may never see each other again. I've missed you, Bri, Dad, and everyone else so much... I only wish I could see you once again. Maybe you could see my latest work sometime. He's that new animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's, Leo the Lion. I programmed him to be able to recognize certain people and I put you and everyone else on the list. He'll put a smile on your face, I guarantee it! While I was here, I noticed many things that I wished you hadn't consumed. Even though I may be gone, you still have Bri. And she still has you. Just remember that nobody is ever alone, and I'll always be in your heart as you will be in mine._

_ ~Justin_

Just as he was finishing the letter, Leo heard a honk.

"Leo! Come on, we have to go!" It was Mike.

"Coming!" He yelled back. He snatched up the paper and pinned it to the fridge. Then, he ran to the car that would take him back to his new home.


End file.
